


Happy BIrthday, Philip

by HammCheddr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Both Laf & Phlip are trans, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILIP!!1!, Ham - Freeform, LOL PENIS, M/M, P-P-P-PENIS, PEEEENISSS, PEPEPENISNISIISSS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Laf, Trans Male Character, actual sin, bewbs, binders, boobs, but they dont go all the way, once again i add mullette into my story, p e n i s, penis - Freeform, penis? more like penyes, pepppepepeeeenissss, sin - Freeform, tags are trash, trans philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: It's Philip's birthday, and all Georges wants is to give him something special.Especially if his parents aren't home (Georges not Philip's but yea u prob already knew that from tags)ENJOY MY SIN





	

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, being sick is nice.
> 
> I've squeezed out so many works holy shit and I still cannot talk correctly bc of my throat lord jesus save me
> 
> Mike Wazowski is fuckign hot af actual daddy

“You’re sure your parents aren’t home?” Philip asked cautiously. He couldn’t stand the thought of Hercules or Lafayette walking in on him and Georges. He closed the door, and locked it just in case. 

“Oui, yes, mes parents are out on a.. Ah, how you say? A date?” When Philip gave a firm nod, Georges lit up. “And they tend to come home rather late.” Sighing, Philip made his way to Georges’ bed, and flopped onto it, back molding into the mattress.

“Ah, your bed is always so comfortable.” His eyes became half lidded, and it seemed like he was about to drift off, until-

“WAKE UP!”  Georges had lept onto the bed, landing on top of him and laughing when Philip groaned and gave out a ‘umph’ from the contact. Instead of moving off, he hugged Philip and nuzzled into his neck, a hand weaved into his curls and began mindlessly playing with them. “You are fun to snuggle.” He murmured into his ear, while Philip’s face began to blush. 

“Get off me, you French fry!” He chuckled and tried to pry the other off, grasping his ponytail and giving it a light tug. It was strange to Philip how much Georges resembled his two fathers. He had the height, nose, hair and jawline of Lafayette, and had the strong muscles, broad chest, soft eyes and darker skin like Hercules. Nevertheless, Philip loved him no matter how hot he was. 

When Georges began kissing and softly nipping at Philip’s skin, he finally gave up and allowed the other to continue, moaning softly when he sucked a light bruise into his skin. Georges moved up, looming over Philip, staring into the others’ eyes lovingly, before bending down and connecting their lips.

It was a light peck, nothing sexual, nothing sloppy, just small lip-to-lip contact, nothing more. When Georges tried pulling back, Philip grasped the back of his head and pulled him back in. This time, Philip deepened the kiss, moving his hands down the expanse of Georges’ body. Unlike Lafayette, he wasn’t curvey, but was built stiff and muscular like Herc.

He felt something prod at the corner of his mouth, a silent plea to enter, and Philip opened without hesitation, tasting his boyfriend and humming in satisfaction. The already heated kiss turned hungry, as they were now open-mouthed kissing, and when Georges’ hands came down to softly trace the outside of Philip’s soft breasts, he moaned into the other’s mouth. 

“A-ah… Georges..” Philip mumbled, grasping tightly at the other’s back, lightly rubbing his crotch against the others leg. “Please…” Georges smirked when he pulled back and stared at how shaken up the other was, laying in front of him, only his.

‘Please what, mon amour~” Secretly, whenever Georges used French, Philip could feel himself become hot and bothered in an instant. Now that he was halfway there, he felt himself become wet with anticipation.

“P-Please touch me” Georges proceeded to unbutton Philip’s shirt, and remove his binder, now staring at his two mounds with a completely hungry expression. His hands came up and gently traced the outline of his thin frame, a single finger brushing across his torso and moving up towards his breasts.

When his finger came in contact with one of his nipples, Philip gasped and begged for more, eyes hazy and words slurred. His once perfect hair was now tangled and when in all directions. His freckled face no sported a deep crimson blush, making his deep brown eyes pop. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Georges adjusted his body so he was straddling Philip properly, and cupped one of his breasts. Philip gave off a high pitched moan, something between a squeak and a gasp that sounded like music to Georges’ ears. 

His thumb moved to tease one of his nipples, smiling when Philip closed his eyes and placed a knuckle between his teeth to keep the sound down. Biting down hard when Georges leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the inner space of where his boobs lay. 

Philip lost it when he began sucking lightly in the center, then lapping at it sensually. He continued that pattern, sucking, licking and added the occasional nibble making Philip squeak. 

He moved over and licked a slow teasing stripe up his nipple, stopping to circle it a few times, then gave a gentle suck. 

Georges was always conscious of the state his partner is, he was too afraid of hurting them rather than enjoying himself fully. He didn’t mind. In fact, he liked to take thing slow. He’d rather relish in the moment than rush it and finishing earlier than he wanted. 

When his teeth grazed at Philip’s nipple, is when he finally decided to speed things up a bit. He massaged the two mounds between his hands a couple time, admiring the soft flesh a enjoying the sound he got out of Philip, then moved back, scooting between the other’s legs. Philip was clearly confused at first, but immediately blushed when he realized what was happening.

“Are you okay with this?” Georges asked, being cautious, and chuckled when Philip gave a rapid nod of the head, legs twitching as he pulled his pants off, revealing his underwear. Georges leaned down, intentionally leaving on his undergarments, when he suddenly froze. 

He just lay there, arms bent, still in front of a confused Philip’s heat, when he heard it. 

The sound of a door closing loudly, and a sudden ‘shh!’ coming after. Philip gasped and jumped off the bed, searching for his clothes while Georges tried his best to aid him. He threw him his binder, and ran to his mirror, trying his best to fix his ponytail and at least look like he wasn’t just about to do what he was about to do. 

Philip, on the other hand, had a much more difficult time trying to straighten up. His binder had gotten stuck just above his head in his rush of getting changed, and whined in frustration when it wouldn’t budge. 

Fortunately, Georges was strong and pulled it down for him, helping him getting it settled correctly. He practically melted Philip’s heart when he asked if it was comfortable enough, and when he nodded, helped pull on his shirt and fix his hair. They were just about done when the sounds of Lafayette and Hercules came from the other side of his door. 

“Babe, shh! Heh, he’s gonna hear us.” A sudden moan that, unfortunately, Georges knew too well, emitted from non other than Laf himself. 

“‘eerrculeeeess…” He whined, accent bleeding through from how he had been presumably drinking. The two teens stood frozen in the middle of Georges’ room, unable to comprehend what just happened, until they heard a door closing and…

...oh….

A loud creak of the bed, and poorly hidden moans came from the room beside them.

“Oh. My.  _ God.” _ Philip said, before he burst out laughing, almost falling to the floor, especially when Georges placed a hand to his temple and rubbed, shaking his head.

“Mon dieu, they cannot be more obvious..” Which only made Philip laugh harder, now red in his face. He finally calmed down when Georges gave him a stern glare, slightly wheezing and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. 

After awhile, the two decided to get ready for bed, simply ignoring the noises coming from the other room. It was particularly hard when Laf kept moaning obnoxtious and Hercules was sputtering insults rapidly.

When an extremely erotic and inappropriate ‘ _ MON DIEU!’  _ emitted from behind the walls and a ‘Fuck yeah baby, you like my hard cock in your-NGghh~’, was finally when the sounds died down to small whimpers and soft sobs. 

Georges crawled from his bed and sat down behind Philip, allowing his to rest his back onto his chest, enjoying the Frenchman’s warmth. Georges played with the smaller ones curls and kissed the back of his head softly, humming at the small hum Philip made and as he closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

**“Happy birthday, my Philip.” **

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT BC I AM ADDICTED TO PRAISE


End file.
